Dere Dere Pelorus
by Kayanicie
Summary: A special instrument with unimaginable powers, it is unrivaled by many. What if it were to fall into the hands of Harry Potter? His fate lies in the hands of the readers. Rated T just incase. Series of one shots/drabbles.
Dere Dere Pelorus: Chapter 1

 **Pe-lo-rus**

 **/pəˈlôrəs/**

 _noun_

A sighting device on a ship for taking the relative bearings of a distant object.

The Dere Dere Pelorus features the ability to see within the hearts of anyone, ranging from girls and boys with enthusiastically, welcoming hearts, to cold, black, hard rocks that some call a heart. This device is similar to the real Pelorus, a navigation device. It will produce a different image depending on your position, this allows the user to use it without secrecy. This device helps you to understand the hearts of your surrounding companions. It categorizes them in groups such as:

 **Dandere**

The Dandere (だんデレ) is often silent and to themselves. It may be due to shyness or just because they're the quiet type. However, when alone with the person they are attracted to, they usually come out of their shell and become more loving.

 **Deredere**

The Deredere (デレデレ) is completely kind, happy, and energetic. No matter what may happen, they quickly revert to their cheerful self.

 **Himedere**

The Himedere (ひめデレ) is a person who wishes to be treated like a princess by the person she loves, even if they aren't royalty in actuality.

 **Kamidere**

The Kamidere (かみデレ) is a person with a god complex. They're highly arrogant and proud, and aren't afraid to speak their minds and show everyone how right they are.

 **Kuudere**

The Kuudere (クーデレ), sometimes written Coodere or Kūdere, type refers to a character who is often cold, blunt, and cynical. They may seem very emotionless on the outside, but on the inside they can be very loving.

 **Mayadere**

The Mayadere (まやデレ) type refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series, but switches sides after falling in love with another character. The character may remain deadly and unpredictable for their lover.

 **Oujidere**

The Oujidere (おうじデレ) type refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a prince by the person he loves, even if they aren't royalty in actuality.

 **Tsundere**

The Tsundere (ツンデレ) this is a person who treats the one they love poorly. Sometimes this is because they started out hating them and eventually loves them as time goes on, and sometimes it's because that's the only way they know how to react.

An example is if the main character calls a tsundere character cute. The tsundere character will get upset and flustered, possibly cause physical harm to the one they love, and then call them stupid.

 **Undere**

The Undere (ウンデレ) is a person who says yes to pretty much everything the one they love says. They agree as much as possible to become as close as they can to their love interest.

 **Yandere**

The Yandere (ヤンデレ) is a person who starts out nice and sweet but eventually becomes dark and obsessive over the one they love. They become stalkers and use violence on, and possibly even murder, any person who gets close to their love interest.

 **Yangire**

The Yangire (ヤンギレ) is similar to Yandere. It is a character who may start out nice and sweet but becomes very aggressive and psychotic. However, unlike Yandere, Yangire do not become violent because of they attraction to a character. Instead, they may snap simply because they're irritated with a character that has nothing to do with their love interest.

Have fun and enjoy this glorious device!

 _Is what the letter Harry Potter was reading said._

* * *

It was your typical morning at the Main hall, breakfast appeared out of nowhere and children and teens dug into the wonderful goodies. Especially Ron, who was enjoying it fully with Harry and Hermione on the sidelines avoiding the small splatters of sauce (or spit) that was coming out of him. Also, the trio was attempting to avoid the heated glare coming from the Slytherins, who were quite vexed by the Gryffindors' success in the Quidditch game earlier within the week.

And then the owls came in a huge flock of white, gray, brown and black, packages and mail of all sizes came gliding down into the hands of the receivers.

Harry, who was minding his own business was smacked by a sparkly, ridiculously pink box on the head.

"Hedwig, what happened girl?" He groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up at Hedwig, but was pecked by Hedwig, as if she was saying, "Why did you accuse me of something I didn't do?"

He said a quick apology to Hedwig, who hooted in acceptance while he looked around for the mysterious owl who dropped the package on his head.

Ron, who suddenly stopped his massive feast, raised an eyebrow at the peculiar box.

"Hey mate, do you have any idea who would send you a box like that?"

Harry shook his head, "I had the same exact question Ron… I'm definitely sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't send me anything…"

"I would have suggested that it could be someone that has a crush on you, Harry. But it's too early in the year for that to happen." Hermione said as she picked up the box and gave it a shake.

"It's lighter than I expected." She stated, while Ron started scooched away from said object.

"Harry, you should probably toss the bloody thing away! It could be from Professor Snape trying to place some kind of curse on you when you open it!"

"Ron! Professor Snape wouldn't do such a thing! He isn't the kind of man to pull pranks like this, if it really is one. But Harry, I think it's better if you do throw it away, it's not going to hurt you if you do… Most likely it's the Slytherins trying to pull your leg. Look, they've been staring at us for some time now. Anyways, class is starting, we should go"

Harry nodded, and proceeded to stuff the pink box into his bag, he was a bit unsatisfied that his friends didn't have the same need he has to know what was inside the box. It must be a Gryffindor thing.

* * *

After a extremely long day, especially with the Slytherins deciding to be extremely irritating today, Harry nearly collapsed into his bed, tired of all the crap he had to deal with. Enjoying the soft, comfy sheets, he started to drift off to his dreamland. He imagined a world where he Professor Snape didn't torment him everyday and about where pink boxes didn't exist. He immediately shot up at the thought of the pink box.

'I need to find out what it is inside!' he thought as he went over to his bag to dig up the box.

The box was a bit bruised up, most likely from making sharp turns in the halls that caused his bag to smack into the walls.

Even in the dark, the box was still sparkly and shiny. It was very hard not to rip it up immediately after looking at it. Harry pulled at the wrapper, which ripped away much easier that expected. A letter slipped out, and Harry picked up to read it.

* * *

Finally after the author's hard work to write the introduction of the story, Harry Potter was astonished at said instrument in the letter. He was also confused. Why would someone send a 11 year old a thing like this. He doesn't think he'll need this in his life. Or maybe he does?

Now, it is time for the readers to make an important choice.

Author is willing to make one-shots or drabbles that will feature a Harry X Any-character-reader-asks-in-review with this magical thingy thingy.

So lets say this is a scenario of a conversation between the characters in script style:

Ginny: Oh hey Harry whats this thing?

Harry: Uh wait Ginny…

Ginny: Oh this looks cool! Everytime I change my position, it makes different colors!

Harry:… Oh yeah yeah Ginny ok lets leave that alone -takes instrument and looks at type of Ginny- hehe

I'll be writing the one-shot/drabble as literature style

whatever like that

Author would like to ask readers not to get pissed if it doesn't turn out as you readers like. It's hard to make perfect type.

If a good amount of readers ask this specific character to have a certain type, I'll do it.


End file.
